This invention relates to hoisting apparatus having clamping jaws which have a short throw between open and clamping positions, and which thus have great utility in grappling and positioning loads where there is limited lateral clearance. As such, the present invention is related to U.S. Pat. No. 3,719,300. However, in contrast thereto, the present invention does not employ the weighted lever 14, 17 and the auxiliary lifting apparatus 12 of such patent to effect, respectively, the clamping action and the load-releasing action. Accordingly, the present invention can be of lesser weight than a comparable apparatus constructed according to U.S. Pat. No. 3,719,300. For example, in a commercial embodiment of the present invention, a weight reduction of about 300Kg is effected with respect to a comparable apparatus constructed according to U.S. Pat. No. 3,719,300.